


Allow Me, Darling.

by CaptainVonTrapp



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVonTrapp/pseuds/CaptainVonTrapp
Summary: They're fleeing Austria. Georg can't sleep Maria wants to help him relax."Allow me, please, darling."
Relationships: Georg von Trapp/Maria von Trapp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Allow Me, Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Sound of Music fic, and I've been very indecisive of it, but I would like some feedback, but bare in mind, I would only like constructive criticism. Kudos is kind.

The children slept down in the barn, completely closed in and private by barrels of hay where they lay. Georg was immensely stressed, they were fleeing Austria so he didn’t have to serve in the Third Reich. He couldn’t lay still, he held her against his chest but he kept sighing no matter how much he tried to relax nothing was helping him. 

This nice farmer had lent them their barn for the night, and potentially another night if the children were still so exhausted and Georg didn’t get any sleep. 

Maria was kept awake by his stressing, “Darling.. what can I do?” 

“Nothing. I’m okay. Maybe sleeping on my chest isn’t going to help you sleep, when I can’t switch off…” he whispered. 

Maria sat up, biting down on her lip. She’d had this thought all day coming home from Paris, that she had wanted to try with Georg, but they had fled that night so there was no chance to even try it. 

Maybe it’d help now? The children were far away, they were in a private area. Would it? Would he mad at her for trying to help him? Should she just go for it? 

She looked at him shrugging the coat he laid over her off, she bit down on her lip when she moved to her knees stretching to see the children, all asleep. Georg knew how to be quiet, right? 

She shakily moves her hands up his thighs, his eyes widen. “The children…” he whispered, shocked. “You can’t keep quiet…” he tried to warn her. 

“Oh darling… they’re asleep and it’s okay, I’m going to please just you.” She spoke. Which earned a puzzled look back in return. But permission. 

She brushed her hand over his groin firmly pressing down before she undid his belt and carefully and quietly pulled it from its loops. She undid the button to his pants, and undid the zipper and pulled it down as fast as possible so the noise didn’t rattle any of the children. They were really at the other end, the parents wouldn’t be disturbed.

She bit down on her lip when she reached his briefs, her hand palming him again. She didn’t know what to do, but she knew that she could. Slowly releasing him from his briefs, Maria wrapped her hand around his length, stroking him slowly to get him ready. 

Georg nodded, he could handle being jerked off. He bit down on his lip, watching her, she was curious and there was a determined streak running through her. He arched his hips to her hand with a low groan, a quiet one. The arousal shot through him instantly helping him relax. 

He’d closed his eyes to her movements when he felt her tongue run up the underside of his shaft, his eyes shot open. “Darling…” 

“Allow me, darling, please. I want so badly… allow me.” She whispered. Georg’s eyes widened and he nodded. He had always lacked self control with this. 

Maria smiles fondly at him, before going back to running her tongue over his shaft, learning all the feelings, movements, bits he enjoyed. Running her tongue over his tip, she heard him let out a groan. 

Slowly moving to take her husband in her mouth she moved to straddle the lower part of his legs. She took him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat hearing him whine in approval. So it did feel good, she thought to herself. His hand shot out to bury into her hair, trying not to hold her there. 

She slowly began to bob her head, whilst sucking on him. Occasionally she would push herself down on him that he’d go to the back of her throat and then some, her gagging for breath each time was worth the way he shuddered underneath her. 

A sense of pride began to rush through her, a fine man, a Navy hero and a Captain was shuddering to her movements, a silly mountain girl who once was about to be a nun. She made him feel this way, he wanted this from her, and she couldn’t believe it. Even when they were in Paris, there were two days where they never left the hotel they were in. This was different, she was solely pleasuring him and he was lapping it all up. 

Georg could not believe how good her mouth felt wrapped around him, his self control was definitely on the brink each and every time she deepthroated his shaft. He was trying to show her in actions rather than noise, because he knew he’d wake the children up with how badly he wanted to shout her name. 

She was so new, so eager to learn, and he could see the sense of pride growing in her as her movements grew more eager, more keen. He was growing so close. She knew it. She picked up her movements and moved a hand to wrap around the base of his cock and stroke as she took him to the back of her throat. 

Maria could feel him shaking underneath her, he was so close when she felt her husband try to move her off him. He didn’t want to in her mouth, but she wouldn’t allow him to decide that and she shook her head and took him in deeper, when she felt him jerk forward a whine leaving his mouth, she felt the way he came undone, filling her mouth with all he had to give. She swallowed each and every burst, before cleaning him up with a whine. 

She slowly pulled back from him. Her hand still held him as she grabbed a tissue from her dress and cleaned him up properly. But he pulled her up, his eyes deep into hers, he leaned up kissing her. He could taste himself on her lips, and it made him whine, but he kissed her and pulled her down to lay with him. Uncaring that he was bare at the waist, his pants down his thighs. He has to hold her. 

And he held her, before he slowly fixed himself up whilst her in his arms. “Darling, you… that, you were amazing, I love you.” Georg mentioned. Thankful no children had risen to see Maria doing what she was doing. 

Maria reached up and touched his face, “I love you too, and it’s what I’m here for..” 

“No. No you’re not my wife just to have sex, and all the rest like that Maria.” He told her, “you’re my wife because I love you, and I want you to be mine, and a mother to my children. Of course I want you like that, always. But it’s not what you’re here for.” 

“I know, but I will help you in any way I can, Georg. And that was, that was better than I thought it would be. You taste….” he silenced her in a kiss hearing a child move about. Maria returned the kiss melting into him. 

He laid back laying the coat over her again, “I’m finally sleepy… are you alright?” He asked. Feeling guilty he couldn’t at least please her back. She could never be as quiet as he was. 

“I’m perfect darling, sleepy.” She told him. She didn’t want him to return the favour. It was about him. And only him. 

“Tomorrow or the next day we carry on, we have to make my family safe…” he whispered. Closing his eyes, and finally drifting off, followed by Maria.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
